The Importance of Rememberance
by flying vampire monk
Summary: Five years after the War and Hermione is the last place she expected. Living with the Malfoys and has no contact with her former friends and family.
1. Prolouge

The Importance of Remembrance

A Dramione

_Disclaimer: I do not own: Harry Potter (thank goodness), Hermione, or Draco (sadly), nor do I own any other characters you may recognize. If they are ooc, it's because this is my first time writing them and have read some good, bad and ugly versions of these characters._

Prologue

It was the day after Graduation from Hogwarts. The Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt, and Headmistress McGonagal, had decided that since the war had so interrupted everyone's schooling, that they would be held back a year, but let the next set in as well. This is why our heroes and villains had the honor (or shame) of having the first ever eighth year certificate.

"I can't believe you talked me into this Luna!" Hermione Granger was dressed in a simple white dress in the hallway of one of the many chapels in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her best friends, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and her fiancé's good friend (that was well on the way to becoming hers as well) Pansy Parkinson, were standing in the dresses they wore to the Yule ball this year.

Luna dreamily replied to the frantic bride, "Hermione, you know that you can't turn down a bet, and there won't be any reporters here. Our parents don't even know where we are."

Hermione was finally marrying her former enemy. She and Draco had been dating since the fourth month of the term. All the friends agreed that Professor Snape set them up. She was more nervous now than when she was trying to pass her N. E. W. T. s. The doors opened and she heard Blaise Zabini's choice for the processional, Coldplay's Now My Feet Won't Touch the Ground. Well, it could always be worse; it could have been Darth Vader's Death March, or Johnny Cash's Ring of Fire.

Draco saw his bride coming down the aisle. He might never admit it, and especially not to Hermione, but he was glad that they weren't having a big to-do wedding. He didn't want to share this day with the public. His Mini (he couldn't call her Mione because that's what her ex Ron called her) was stunning. Her white sheath dress fit her perfectly, a belt of woven sashes from her bridesmaid's dresses showed off her lovely waist, and she was shoeless. That probably drove Pansy, the shoe addict, crazy.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. He looked so happy. And he was dressed nicely too. Blaise must have had something to do with it; there wasn't a spot of green on him, nor was there any red. He was wearing a black and white muggle tux. His hair was cut shorter than any other time in his life and just looked slightly messy. Again that had a touch of Blaise (Draco would have wanted it slicked back).

She made it to the front of the chapel. Elvis was standing to the right of Draco. She nearly lost it. She was giving up her dream wedding so that she and Draco could win a stupid bet made by their stupid friends to win a few stupid galleons.

Draco raised his eyebrows as his bride arrived and stood to the left of Elvis. She was having a mental rant; probably about the fact Elvis was marrying them. As soon as he could, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him and mouthed, "Sorry."

"Dearly beloved, we are a gathered here today to join this man to this woman. Now uh, Dray-co: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, protect, and stay true to Her-my-knee and to never let the sun go down without a fight between the two of you unresolved?" Elvis drawled.

Harry winked at Ginny; they got to write the vows. Though Elvis certainly didn't know it, he was saying the incantation to a modified version of the Unbreakable Vow. Harry pulled just the tip of his wand out of the sleeve of his tux and started the minute, intricate pattern.

"I so promise." Draco's voice rang clear with triumph.

"Good. Her-my-knee: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, protect and stay true to Dray-co and to never let the sun go down without a fight between the two of you unresolved?" Elvis had never had more unusual names.

Hermione looked Draco directly into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she barely managed to say, "I so promise."

"Very Good. You may now kiss your wife."

They proceeded to share a very chaste kiss, knowing that the present company wouldn't appreciate more. When they separated Elvis announced, "By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. I have the honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Dray-co Mal-foy!" He did the classic Elvis hip shake.

Draco smirked. He probably should have just held Hermione's hand, but where would be the fun in that? He grabbed her up and carried her bridal style out the chapel. Their friends followed behind them laughing.

(Later that day)

Somehow, someway, the Malfoys and the Weasleys had heard about the wedding, and planned a surprise wedding reception. Everyone who had ever played a big part in either of the newly wedded couple's lives was there. All in all, there were about three hundred people there. The Minister of Magic, all the staff from Hogwarts, most of the Aurors, fellow students and former students. People that they didn't even know they knew were present.

Draco and Hermione were passed from embrace to embrace, with Draco slowly becoming more accustomed to the concept. When they reached the Weasleys, the eldest five (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George) surrounded Draco after group hugging Hermione. Draco tried to back away but, like I said, he was surrounded.

As he backed up, Draco hit Charlie's chest. He gulped. "So nice of you to come. I know Mini really appreciates it."

"Now Draco," Bill started, clapping the young groom's shoulder.

"We know that you have been," Charlie continued, repeating his brother's gesture adding a shove towards Percy.

"Somewhat the unpleasant prick during the Hogwarts years," Percy punched the right shoulder while finishing the sentence.

"So we are giving you a warning." Fred punched the left shoulder sending him to George.

"Hurt Hermione," George started. His brothers moved in so that Draco had nowhere to run.

With the world's most menacing faces known to man, the Weasley twins said together, "You will wish that Tom Riddle was still around to protect you from us."

Draco tried to shrink into himself. If one thing was scary, it was the combined forces of the Weasley brothers, and Ron wasn't even with them. He looked around and caught Hermione's eye. She laughed and came over.

"What do you think you lot are doing to my husband?" Hermione asked seemingly very serious.

Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Just giving him incentive to treat you like the _Gryffindor _Princess you are."

Hermione just shook her head and stepped out of his grasp. She grabbed Draco's hand and led him closer to the cake.

"We still have to see your parents Drae."

Draco looked at his lovely wife and apologized with his eyes. He knew that his father would be furious, though he would welcome the time out of Azkaban, and his mother was pleased with the new development. She could see her family name being restored to its "proper place in society."

As the younger Malfoys approached the elder Malfoys, Hermione's hand grasped Draco's harder and harder and harder. Draco squeezed back hopefully reassuringly.

"Draco! Hermione! The two of you look so cute together! Oh Hermione dear, give me a hug," Narcissa Malfoy said pulling the started girl into a tight hug.

"Okaay Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione hesitantly wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Oh, none of that now. Mrs. Malfoy was my mother-in-law and she was so insufferable," Narcissa turned to Lucius. "No offense dear," she turned back to Hermione. "Please call me Narcissa, or Cissa, or Cissy. It doesn't matter which. Oh, after the honeymoon we must simply go shopping together. Nothing induces female bonding like searching the racks for just the right dress robes. Or we could custom order robes and shoes and brooms, though it is very hard to ride a broom lady like, and we can go to my book club together—"

"Mother! I thought we discussed how many glasses of wine you can have at parties! Forgive her, she talks more when she gets tipsy," Draco interrupted his mother's rambling and glared at her.

"Draco," Lucius drawled, "you should not reprimand your mother that way." The elder man completely ignored the brown-haired, brown-eyed beauty standing next to his son.

"If you would, I wouldn't have to," Draco murmured. "Father, I would like to introduce you to my wife. This is Hermione Granger Malfoy. Mini, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy. Forgive him if he is bitter, I've heard that tends to happen with old age."

Hermione, remembering the etiquette her parents taught her, stuck out her hand to her former enemy. Lucius also remembering the etiquette his parents taught him totally ignored the girl. She was not a pureblood nor even a half-blood, so she didn't exist in his mind unless he got to torture her.

"It is _nice_ to see you again sir. I hope you enjoy your time here." Hermione's parents obviously were better teachers of etiquette.

"If the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would come to the dance floor, it is time for the first dance!" Lee Jordan, acting as DJ, announced.

"It's been a blast Parents, but duty calls," Draco pulled Hermione away from his parents towards the middle of the room. Neither of them knew what song would be their first song, they just hoped that Blaise was left out of that decision.

_Hermione stretched as she woke, feeling ever so slightly sore. She was in one of the most comfortable beds she on which she had ever slept. The size of the bed had her confused. It was incredibly large, almost like a California King and a half. And the room! It was ginormous! The closest wall was above her head and the color was probably called horrible hotel honey. The room had to have been twice the size of the Gryffindor common room. _

_But what happened last night? Why was she here? Where was here? During her self-interrogation, she pulled the covers back and saw her pajamas. Or rather her lack thereof. Why was she not wearing any clothes?!? _

_Jumping out of bed, Hermione grabbed the first item of clothing she found and dressed quickly. There was no sign of anyone else in the room; or that there ever had been. She didn't recognize any of the clothes in the room, but they were the right size. She grabbed her wand and with a slight pop, she was out of there._

The memory kept plaguing her. It had been three months since she woke up in the strange hotel. She had apparated an unknown distance and managed not to splinch herself. Hermione made her way downstairs for breakfast wondering if she would be able to keep it down.

Lately, everything she ate was forcefully removed from herself within two hours. Molly Weasley repeatedly told her that if she doesn't stop, she will be taken to St. Mungo's and they will figure this out. Hermione was hesitant about this because she did not like hospitals. At all.

Ron met her at the bottom of the stairs. They had been dating since the end of the war, so for the past year. "Good morning 'Mione. How are you feeling today?" Ron said hugging his girl.

"I'm fine, for now. What did your mum make?" Hermione hugged him back.

"Waffles with elderberry syrup."

Hermione's face turned rather puce then she ran to the nearest container. Dutifully, Ron followed her and called for his mother.

Molly was worried about her girl. With Ginny back at Hogwarts, Hermione was the only other girl in the house, and she had been sick the majority of the time.

"Hermione, I know you don't want to go, but I can't think of anything else to do. You are so sick so much of the time." Molly patted the girl on her back handing her a wet wash cloth.

Hermione washed her face off with the rag and leaned into Ron. She had no energy any more. "Not today Molly. I don't want to go today. Let me wait until tomorrow if it persists, I'll go. Please Molly." Hermione looked so miserable it was hard to decide what to do.

"'Mione, you have been sick every meal for the last month. Something is wrong, you need to go to the healers," Ron didn't want her to look so weak anymore; it nearly broke his heart.

"I heard you made pancakes Molly, maybe I can keep down a small one, with no syrup." Hermione slowly rose to her feet and made it to the kitchen.

The day progressed with Ron and Molly watching Hermione like hawks. That night Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Percy, Penelope, George, and Angelina came for supper. They could tell that tensions were very high. Arthur and George were being their jovial selves, but everyone else was on edge.

Hermione was sitting on the floor playing with her "niece". Little Victorie was two and loved coming to the "Bowo," and loved playing with "Aun Mi."

"Aun Mi, I wanna fwy. Wiw you fwy me?" Victorie's eyes grew to impossible roundness as she begged her aunt.

Laughing, Hermione stood up and bent to pick her niece up. Only, she didn't stop. When she stood she felt slightly light-headed, but didn't think much about it. As she bent over, the world went black.

Everyone rushed to her side. Ron swept Victorie out of the way, Angelina caught Hermione a second before she hit the ground, and Molly checked her pulse.

"Accio Wand!" Once the wand was in her hand, Molly levitated Hermione to the fireplace. With a burst of green smoke, they were at St. Mungo's.

(the next day)

"Miss Granger. Miss Graaangeeer. You need to wake up dear. Everyone is waiting for you. Waaaake uuuup." An annoying voice was saying. She didn't want to wake up. She was sleeping rather well, thank you very much. It was not very nice of them to try to wake her. She tried to roll onto her stomach, but couldn't; wires were in the way.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I need you to wake up. We have some important information for you." SHUT UP ANNOYING VOICE IN MY HEAD!

A hand touched her shoulder. It was a dainty hand, a cold dainty annoying hand that was shaking her trying to force her awake.

"Hermione Jean Granger! If you don't wake up I'm telling everyone what really happened second year when you were in the infirmary," That voice was just as annoying, but she could identify it. Ginny. Like she even knew what happened second year. Hermione was too annoyed now to fall back into the deep slumber she was enjoying.

Slowly she opened her eyes. "What is so freaking important that you are waking me up?!" Everyone in the Weasley family was there. And Harry. He stood beside her bed.

"We were so worried about you 'Mione. You passed out and almost landed on Lil' Vic," Harry told her pushing the hair out of her eyes.

The healer turned to the family, looking directly at Molly, who was obviously in charge. "There is some information that I need to give Ms. Granger privately. Since you aren't related, I am required to ask you to leave."

Molly was furious. "Not related? NOT RELATED? She is as much my child as if I gave birth to her. So you forget this talk about us leaving right this second."

This healer (whom had yet to introduce herself) looked unafraid of Molly—who even the Dark Lord was slightly afraid of. She looked at Molly with great patience. "I'm sorry but rules are rules. After I tell Ms. Granger the news, I'll let you back in and if she wants to tell you she can. But by law I can't tell her with you in here."

"Of all the—this is utterly ridiculous! If she wants us in here could you then?" Molly looked as if one of her children had gone missing.

"If you had signed wavers, but those take three days to process," the healer said with no compassion in her voice.

"Molly, it is fine. Just let her tell me, then I will tell you lot when she's done. I don't think I need to wait three days to find out what is wrong…" Hermione interrupted and trailed off feeling extremely tired.

"Okay dear, if that's what you want." Molly stood and shooed everyone out of the room, shooting a death glare at the healer.

While they were leaving, Hermione looked around the room. It was much better than the average hospital room. There were big cushioned chairs on one wall that looked extremely comfortable, the bed was plusher than the one she slept on at Hogwarts, and the paintings on the walls were of mothers taking care of little babies. The babies would fuss and the mothers would rest them on their shoulders and bounce up and down. One of the mothers looked at her child, sniffed, and stalked out of the frame into the one with a changing table to change the stinking little tyke.

"hckhumm. Ms. Granger, I have some good news and possibly bad news," the healer attracted the attention of the distracted girl.

"Yes?" Hermione was confused, if it were only possibly bad, why would she send the Weasleys out?

"I'm Head-Healer-of-the-maternity-ward Lambert. When you were brought in last night, we ran the full gambit of tests to figure out why you have been sick for three months. Ms. Granger, you are pregnant." Healer Lambert announced.

_Pregnant? How could that be?_ "How can I be pregnant? Tha-tha- That is impossible! The test is wrong!" Hermione exclaimed with enough force to shake the bed.

"I did the test myself. Part of the admissions into the hospital, is to check the records given with the records the Ministry has. We found something even more mind boggling," the healer paused.

"What?! What could be more mind boggling than the fact that I'm pregnant?! I have never had sex!"

"Ms. M-Granger," Healer Lambert stumbled over the name. "If you continue to shout like that it could be harmful for your child. The records with the Ministry listed you as married."

"Now I know your lying to me! A girl would remember if she got married." Hermione was fuming. She hated when someone lied to her.

Healer Lambert turned and pulled a file out of the container on the wall beside the sink. After flipping through it a bit, she removed a certificate.

"Did you know that the Ministry keeps copies of every official document? Here is your Certificate of Marriage."

Hermione grasped the document and read it. She read it five times before the words became real. _No, there is no way. Oh bloody! _

"I would like to speak to my family now. Please." Hermione hated how her voice shook.

"I'll go get them." Healer Lambert left the room leaving Hermione alone.

The young girl felt younger than she ever felt in her life. She was pregnant. Not only was she pregnant, she was also married. Married not to the boy of her dreams, but to the boy that still haunted her nightmares.

(Four months later)

"Hermione I'm telling you they have the right to know! Think of your child! Do you want her to grow up never knowing any grandparents?" Luna blocked the kitchen doorway as Hermione tried to leave the room. Granted, all she had to do was push the slighter girl with an enormous belly, but that would risk harming her child.

"Luna! For the last time, I am not telling the Malfoys about this baby! It is my choice! If their son doesn't want to know, they don't!" Hermione yelled back. For the past four months since the Weasleys kicked Hermione out of their home and she moved in with Luna, the bright-eyed girl had been plaguing Hermione with the matter. _Hermione, you need more help than I can give you; don't you think they deserve to know; your child would be the heir to the Malfoy fortune, how about that for not liking Muggle-borns?_

"Your parents are safe, healthy and hale in Australia, the Weasleys abandoned you, and the only option you have left is the Malfoys! You are meeting them at the Bats 'n' Bagels at eleven o'clock. I'll drop you off there." Luna announced. Hermione was standing there in shock. "It's ten thirty now, you better grab the paperwork and get dressed!"

Hermione hurried to her room and quickly changed into her nicest maternity top and put on some jeans. The legal paperwork was in a file right beside the bed so she could find it at all times. It had the Certificate of Marriage and the official report that Hermione was pregnant with Draco's child. If they didn't believe her, well, they didn't believe her.

In no time Hermione was dropped off at the Bats 'n' Bagels. It was the posh new café, and don't worry, there were no actual bats in the building or in any of the food. The atmosphere was calm and the furniture comfortable. It had a small book selection in the back of the room. The tables were not placed in any certain order, they were just placed wherever they landed. There was soft jazz playing in the background adding to the comfortable atmosphere.

Hermione, of course, headed straight for the books. They had some of the newest titles of both muggle and wizarding authors. Several old books were there as well. On one far bookshelf, Hermione saw a copy of her favorite children's tale, _Little House on Plum Creek,_ it looked like an original copy too. She checked the price and heard the door open. The years of the war had left her somewhat paranoid, and she automatically looked at the door. In walked Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy waved at the barista with a smile and led her husband to a table near the back corner. He did not seem happy to be here. Her first instinct was to run, but she shut down her flight responses and prepared herself for a fight.

Hermione walked over to the table resolutely. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger. I believe that Luna Lovegood contacted you and arranged a meeting?"

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at the girl, then her smile fell as she looked down at the clothing choice and saw her large stomach. "Ms. Granger! You should not be on your feet! You look to be about six months pregnant! Lucius, help the girl sit down!" Lucius stood, pulled out the chair and 'helped (meaning he barely touched her shoulder)' her sit, then promptly sat down himself.

"I'm seven months pregnant actually," Hermione chuckled nervously. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this, so I'm just going to show you and hope that you don't hex me, sue me, or try to take my child."

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the file. At the last minute, she grabbed the latest sonogram pictures of her little girl. "I found all this information out four months ago but was too scared to really do anything about it, so Luna took the initiative and preceded."

Lucius snatched the folder and opened it. On top was the Certificate of Marriage, which he read quickly. He then drew his wand and pointed it at the paper. Narcissa snatched the paper away before he could say anything and held it out at arms length. Her eyes grew wide as she read. She handed the paper back to her husband and nodded.

"Just make sure that it is real, don't destroy it."

Hermione knew they would do this. She bowed her head in shame as Lucius muttered the spell. The page flared blue, then green as the spell worked. Green meant that it was a real document. Lucius shook his head and under his breath he muttered, "What did you do, my boy?"

Narcissa pulled the next page out. It was the report of the prenatal paternity test. Thankfully, the magical test was not invasive like the muggle test. Narcissa checked the validity of that report as well. Again the page turned green.

"How did this happen?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa barely contained a snort. "Dear, I thought by now you would know how women become pregnant. But if you need to be reminded in your old age…" she trailed off chuckling.

Lucius glared at his wife. "I want to know why you came to us. Why now? Why not seven months ago when you apparently married our heir? What do you possibly want from this? How did you get this legalized? Did you use the Imperious on our son?" His voice was getting louder and louder. Hermione quickly placed a Muffliato on the table so that they would not be overheard.

"I came now because my friend forced me to come. Seven months ago I didn't know I was pregnant nor married. I want my child to have a family that is larger than me. I did not use an Unforgivable and I did not trick him into this!" Hermione yelled right back at him. She knew she shouldn't stress, but the man irritated her to no end. She looked around the room again, trying to force herself to calm down. Three other people were in the shop: the barista, and a young couple sitting near the front. The barista was looking straight at them, probably worrying about her shop if the muffled yelling match turned into a full on battle.

Narcissa stretched her hand across the table and grasped Hermione's. "I understand that, my husband is just worried that you want to steal from the family. He is highly paranoid." She whispered the last part as if Lucius wouldn't hear her.

"I assure you, I don't want anything from you, expect for the whereabouts of your son. I have been trying to get in touch with him, and nothing is working," Hermione said looking down at the table.

"Why do you want to know where Draco is? Do you want him to pay child support?" Lucius asked scathingly.

"NO! I want to know where he is because I have had to change my name on any legal document from Granger to Malfoy even though I don't remember getting married! I want to know where he is so he can decide if he wants to be in his daughter's life or not! I want to know where he is so I can get a divorce and move on with my life!" Hermione stood quickly from the table. "I was hoping that you might have a smidgeon of understanding, but I guess empathy was bred out of your family lines."

Hermione turned to stomp away from the table, not caring that she was leaving the documents. However, as she stalked past Lucius, her heart could not keep up with the sudden demand her body needed. She staggered, and lost control of her joints. On pure reflex, the right-hand man to the most pure form of evil caught her.

_**What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Do I need to scrap the whole thing? I was surprised that it was only 8 pages. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews! If I didn't reply back I'm sorry, I'll try to be better this time around. As for the confusion a lot of you mentioned, I couldn't figure out how to cover close to nine chapters without some confusion and it being twenty pages long. Plus who wants to read that much in a prologue? Not me. Thanks for reading this if you did, now on to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable, I get no money from this though that would be really, really cool.**_

Chapter One

(Four years later, give or take a month)

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Hermione groaned as she rolled over to hit her alarm clock. The display said that there was five minutes before she absolutely had to be out of bed. The clock was silenced and she snuggled back down into the covers.

Two minutes later the door creaked ever so slightly, but Hermione ignored this. She could not, however, ignore the plop that her four-year-old daughter caused.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! It's Thursday! It's Thursday!" the little girl said. Only instead of Thursday, it came out Thursway.

Hermione rolled so that she could face her daughter. "Dede, I know it's Thursday, but I have two minutes of sleep left. Snuggle down with Mummy and let's sleep a few minutes more." Hermione grabbed Dede's legs and pulled her down.

"MUMMY! I get to go to school toway with Popo Snape!" Dede giggled.

Hermione groaned again. "Emily Pleiades Malfoy! Would you please let me sleep? Mummy is going to have a long day today."

Pleiades jumped on the bed giggling! "Mummy! I neew to get wressed though. Anw—"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Fine, you win De. Let's go find you something to wear."

(Later that day)

"No, if you can't have white hydrangeas in the bouquets then I'm afraid I will have to go through a different florist," Hermione paused while her fireplace started flaring bright green. "I'll call you back later, my work line is ringing."

She walked over to the fireplace and set down her phone. Seeing her Russian counterpart's face, she quickly acknowledged him. "Strasvichya Nikolaf! How are you today?"

The older man smiled. "Strasvichya Hermione. I am well, and yourself?"

"Quite well, busy, but that isn't new. How can I help you?" With a flick of her wand, a note appeared on the outer side of her door saying 'Business call, please do not disturb.'

"I know you have the wedding this weekend, but I was wondering if you could take a look at some charts of mine. I can't seem to make the numbers fit. My daughter tried to help me last night, but she said it was hopeless. I'm missing eleven knuts somewhere." Nikolaf replied looking ashamedly frustrated.

Hermione closed her eyes and went over her mental calendar. _Today is Thursday; I have to check on the progress of the new potion. Tomorrow, Friday, I won't come into work but for the meeting with the Spanish Ministry, then it's off to the rehearsal preparations. Then Saturday is the wedding and Sunday Lucius and Narcissa leave for New Zealand._

Looking back at the fireplace, "I'll floo over around lunch on Monday and we'll get this straightened out. Payroll isn't until next Friday, and eleven Knuts isn't as mandatory as say, eleven galleons. Don't worry about it this weekend. Enjoy time with your family, and tell Anya that I said hi."

Nikolaf looked relieved. "If I haven't told you yet this month, you are a much better boss than Bulstrode was. Thank you for understanding."

Hermione laughed. "You have already told me this month but I thank you for the compliment. We may be magical, but we are still human. To err is human."

Suddenly there was knock at the door. "I'll talk to you later. Dasvidania."

"Dasvidania."

As soon the floo call ended, Hermione walked around her desk and opened the door. Standing in front of her was the man that used to haunt her nightmares. He swept past her, his silver-gray eyes flashing, his pale blond locks billowing.

"Dad, how can I help you?" Hermione asked her 'father-in-law'. _Could he really be my father-in-law if there was no husband in the picture?_ "Why don't you go ahead and sit in my chair? It only took me four hours to get it set perfectly for my back and height." She added sarcastically.

The older Malfoy laughed. "But it is such a comfortable chair! I was actually wondering if we could talk." Lucius stood up and moved to look at the pictures on the mantel.

She really had a nice office. Much better than any other offices she'd seen for similar jobs. _But most other accountants don't also help with the top-secret potions department, run the company when the boss is out of town, and have said boss trying to make up for a lifetime of making ones life miserable._

The office was a twelve by sixteen room, with a balcony facing the heart of London. The base color of the room was a light beige, but fall colors accented everything. From the reds and oranges that top the Smoky Mountains in the fall to the blue of a harvest time sky, throw pillows, curtains, area rugs and even her chair were perfectly colored. The desk was a deep Mahogany that she found in the basement of the Manor one day (according to Narcissa, it had been in the family for close to four hundred years). There were bookcases on almost every wall, and they were filled with ledgers from the start of the company (also four hundred years ago), old potions books, an occasional copy of _Hogwarts, a History,_ and many, many others.

She had insisted on having a mantel above her fireplace so she could display her family, but not take up any desk space. On it, a picture of Pansy, Luna and Hermione were huddled around a birthday cake blowing out candles that were relighting, Pleiades swinging back and forth at a muggle park, and one formal portrait of the Malfoy family, where Pleiades kept turning to whisper something in her grandmother's ear.

"About what did you need to speak with me?" Hermione asked as she sat in her cozy, comfortable, back-message-giving chair.

Lucius shook his head. "I do not see how you can stand talking like that."

Hermione was confused. "You want to talk to me about how I try to follow the rules of grammar?"

"Ha! No dear, that was just a statement. You are too smart for my own good I think. I wanted to talk to you about after the wedding." Lucius paused letting the girl he finally accepted as his daughter refocus. "You know that Cissa and I will be leaving for New Zealand Sunday. The Minister asked me if we would be able to provide haven for someone who hasn't been safe in any other safe house. This person, he refuses to give me gender or a name, will be coming on Sunday."

Hermione processed what he was saying rather quickly. "If this person needs protection, and the other safe houses haven't worked, I don't see how I can say no. I'll talk Pansy into staying with me. Oh!" Hermione glanced down at her watch. "You have a lunch appointment at 12, and at 1:30. The first is with the Ministry transport department, the second is with the Spanish offices. Please, please, do not eat any huevos rancheros. Last time you did that Mom and I almost kicked you out of the house. Eggs and potatoes! That's all it is! Yet you can't handle it somehow!"

"Hardy-har-har. Let's make fun of the old man why don't we. Well, you don't forget that you're eating supper at Hogwarts with Snape and your daughter. If Minerva tries to steal you from me again, let me know and I'll either reduce your rent or up your pay," Lucius replied as he sauntered out of Hermione's office.

"But working is part of my rent!" She exclaimed as he shut the door. She huffed as she sat back in her chair. Prof-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had been trying to hire Hermione for the past two years. Each time, Lucius would give her a pay raise and usually buy her some obscure first edition. While she would love being a professor in any subject but divination, she would miss working at the Industries too much. She would miss working with Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Adrian, and so many others.

_Speaking of Pansy and Adrian, I need to go see them._

Hermione grabbed her wand, phone, and locked the door behind her. She passed by several co-workers who waved, but didn't look up. When she first stumbled upon the registers Lucius had left lying around, she was quite sure she would never be welcomed among this crowd. Nor did she think she would be the first Gryffindor to work for Malfoy Industries. Hopping on the elevator, she laughed at the tune.

Two weeks ago, Narcissa had brought Pleiades in to have a "picnic with Popo and Mummy". De spent the first twenty minutes trying to convince them to change the elevator music to "something happier". Now Barney, Dora the Explorer, and Post-man Pat tunes played in the elevators. If ever there was a man willing to do anything for a child it was Lucius for his granddaughter.

_If only Malfoy could be around to see the change. Stop thinking like that Hermione Jean! You will have to focus!_

"'Nione! There you are! I thought I was going to have to come find you and drag you down here."

"Ady! I have other positions here if you haven't noticed! And don't call me 'Nione." Hermione reprimanded and pushed her best friend's boyfriend out of her way.

"But everyone else does…" Adrian Pucey pouted.

"And if everyone else jumped off a cliff you would too?" _I swear it's like talking to a pre-teen!_

"It depends. Would I have a broom?" He chuckled and swerved to avoid the hit coming from Hermione only to run into Pansy's hand that just happened to be going towards his face.

"Ad, that is not what she was asking. Just leave it for now. Go suit up and let's get started on this new potion. Hopefully we can get the first sample ready by the end of the day," Pansy said bouncing in place.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. _That girl has really come out of her shell since she started dating Adrian, and we combined fashion with work. _"Let's get started then my perky, idiotic partners. I think that we should try to not destroy any socks today. The last pair was my favorite knee highs."

They walked past the security station and into the most secure lab in the Industries' building. It was four levels below ground; they had to pass three tests to get in. The first test was a typical muggle eye scan. Then they had to pass a safe word test and they would also have to perform their signature hex. The only more high-tech lab was at the Ministry.

The walls were covered with shelves of ingredients. One wall was devoted to books that the group had filled with their mishaps. Some of those did work; some of them did not by any stretch of the imagination. There were four tables that were kidney-bean shaped placed so the floor was as free as possible. On each table, two cauldrons sat.

"Okay, so the cauliflower root did not work well, thus my socks exploding…" Hermione said while reaching for the newest journal. "Adrian, can you grab the next root on the list?"

They worked studiously stopping briefly for lunch and for brief interruptions when other departments had questions for Hermione. While they worked, Hermione and Pansy worked out the arrangements for the next week so that Hermione wasn't alone with an unknown. Before they knew it, four-thirty arrived and it was time to go.

"No spell proof socks, but no socks blowing up while they were on anyone," Pansy said turning her head to look at her boyfriend. "Sorry about burning your legs with that spell Ad. Oh 'Nione are you joining us for supper tonight?"

Hermione turned around to look at her friend and walked down the hallway backward. "I'm going to Hogwarts to eat with Snape and De. We shall have to eat sometime after Mum and Dad get back."

Pansy shook her head. "That is still weird. You have been calling them that for the last two years, and it still makes me double take."

"You're telling me. I still have trouble calling them that at times. I've got to run. I'll see you tomorrow! Be prepared for frantic Luna, she still hasn't found her dress. I think we will have to transfigure one. I have found thirty dresses that would look excellent on her and she refuses! And Ady, be sure that Blaise is at the rehearsal dinner on time! The groom cannot be late. Oh well. Tutallu!" Hermione ran up the stairs and rushed to the apparition point.

As soon as she arrived, she apparated to the Three Broomsticks so she could walk to Hogwarts. The walk cleared the day out of her head. Pleiades would be sure to have tons of stories, and Hermione wanted to be sure to listen. Headmistress McGonagall met her at the door.

"Hermione! Are you finally taking my offer to teach Charms?" McGonagall chuckled.

"You know that I won't. At least not until De is here. Or I find a suitable replacement so the Industries don't get back to where you can't tell which numbers are current or from the start of the company." She hugged her former head of house, "I've missed you. Let's see my daughter."

McGonagall laughed again and led the way to the great hall. Just seeing the students shoving each other while waiting on the food brought memories back. Seeing the hall for the first time, the sky being in the ceiling, the storm reflecting the turmoil of the last battle. Normally, young children weren't allowed in Hogwarts, but rules were changed so Pleiades could spend time with her god-grandparents. Being the daughter of a war hero had its perks.

A squeal was heard above every other sound in the hall. A blond-headed girl shot across the room, her gray-brown eyes shone. "MUMMY! You mawe it! You mawe it! Come sit with Popo Snape with my at Slytherin table! Popo Snape says that I will be the best Slytherin Princess ever!"

Picking up Pleiades, Hermione guffawed. "Slytherin? Slytherin?" She tickled the girl. "Noooo. My daughter is going to be the next Gryffindor Princess. Or Ravenclaw. Where is your Popo Snape?" She smirked saying the name.

"He saiw he woulw sit at the Slytherin table with us. It's over there." De pointed to the far side of the room.

"I think I remember where the Slytherin table is." They walked over to Snape.

He moved to hold Pleiades for Hermione to sit down. Hermione shot him a look that scared many younger years during her time as a student.

"If you honestly think I will sit at this table, you have another think coming. Training my daughter to be Slytherin! The gall!" Hermione smirked letting her voice drip with sarcasm.

"Just sit down Ms. Malfoy. How many other times will you have this opportunity? You should be honored to sit here." Snape's voice was dry and completely series.

"Whatever." Hermione sat down then placed her daughter in her lap. "So lovely, tell me about your day."

"Well, Popo Snape let me help him in class. I got to say 'Mr. Jones, you will sit wown or I'll take fifty points from Gryffinwor.' Then he took me to see the wungeons. Then we watchew Quiwwitch practice. Mummy I want to riwe a broom. Can I? Can I Mummy, please?" Pleiades bounced in Hermione's lap with her eyes open wide.

(_9:00 o'clock that night back at the manor)_

"Pleiades, you have to go to bed love. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and you'll need as much sleep as possible."

The four-year-old huffed. "But I not sleepy Mummy. I want to stay up and help," she yawned, "you."

Hermione climbed in the small bed beside her daughter and held her tight. "I know sweetie. I also know that if you don't get enough sleep you get cranky like me and no one will want to be around you except Oreo."

De pulled Oreo the stuffed hippogriff close to her. He was her beloved toy. The manor had two rooms devoted to the young girl's playthings, but the simple gift from Hagrid was always her favorite.

Looking around the room, Hermione remembered rocking De to sleep. The room was baby pink then, with princess furniture everywhere. Now, after being informed that four-year-olds were too old for princess themes (they all thought Blaise put her up to it), the room was covered in pink, yellow, green, blue, purple, and brown polka dots on a white base. Soft furniture was the only kind in the room, except for the table, but it did have a cushioning charm on it so little heads wouldn't hurt themselves.

"Now, you better be quiet and still otherwise Oreo won't get any sleep and he looks very tired to me." _If you can't convince the child to go to sleep, convince the stuffed animal._

"Okay Mummy. Will you ask Nonna and Popo to kiss me goownight? Please?" De requested, but yawned through every other word.

Hermione grinned. "Of course I will dear. Now good night, I love you, sweet dreams." She leaned her head down to the little girl and kissed her forehead.

"I love you…" De's voice drifted off and Hermione knew it was safe to leave.

Upon arrive at the Manor, Hermione had changed from her black business suit into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Pulling the longest of her chin-length hair into a pony tail and pinning up the bangs, Hermione set off to begin cleaning the bathroom. It was odd, but she always felt more relaxed after cleaning a bathroom. It was probably the instant gratification.

She turned on the radio, grabbed the Ajax, and set to work. The Weird Sister's song _Then He Hexed My Ex_ was playing and Hermione quickly set a spell that would muffle the room, but still allow her to hear for De easily. The song was quite upbeat and had her bouncing to the beat. Before the song ended she was done with the tub and rinsing off her hands. Before she had them completely dry, Hermione heard voices. It was probably just Lucius and Narcissa home from dinner at the Flint's house.

Then the scariest sound that could ever cross a mother's ear erupted through the Manor. Before Pleiades could take her first breath after the scream, Hermione was rushing downstairs toward the sound of her daughter's voice. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the next to most shocking sight ever.

Draco Malfoy, with a quite suitable hair style, was standing at the doorway between the foyer and the hall, holding her daughter, searching for the cause of her fear. But he didn't matter right now. The only thing Hermione cared about was soothing her daughter as she shrieked yet again.

"MUUUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYY!"

**AN: what do you think? I debated long and hard about the cliffy, and decided I liked it better this way. So cliffy it is. Yes I know waiting til the day before your wedding is a little late to be getting a wedding dress, but I can see Luna doing that. Anyways, please tell me what you think. Feel free to correct any grammatical or factual mistakes! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, nor am I the author, producer, screenwriter, or anything remotely with having rights to gain money from the writing of this fanfic.**

**AN: So this story was going to be on hold…then I watched HP7 and said, Nah. So here you go. Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

"_MUUUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYY!"_

Draco did not know what to think. One minute he was just coming home for the first time in five years, the next he was talking to an adorable little girl who "neewew help getting a wrink." Roscoe, his three year old Golden Retriever, walked around the corner and the little girl jumped into his arms and screamed so loud that Roscoe scurried under the table with her paws covering her ears.

He heard someone come thundering down the steps and walked that way with his arms holding the weeping, whimpering girl. A beautiful young woman was standing at the far side of the room close to the foot of the stairs. Her short brown hair was pinned and pulled back into a ponytail, her face flushed. She was wearing a worn out t-shirt and holey sweat pants. There was a smear of blue on one arm. The arm that just happened to be holding a wand pointed at his head.

"Set my daughter down, Malfoy." He knew now without a doubt that it was Hermione Granger. Only she could manage that degree of malice without scaring a child.

Hopefully she wouldn't hex him. "I can't. _Your daughter_" he understood her words when he repeated them. _Oh bother._ "Is holding on to me." He released his hold on the girl, but she clung tighter and whimpered harder. Distantly he heard Roscoe whimpering too.

Granger ran over to him, holstering her wand as she ran. She carefully dug her hands between the girl and his chest. "De, Mummy's right here. It's okay to let go." Hermione's voice, so malicious a split moment ago, was gentle now.

He felt little De shake her head and cling yet tighter. He then felt Hermione's hands leave his chest and she walked around him. Next thing he knew she was dragging his dog out by the collar shoving her out the back door. De's hold on him loosened infinitesimally.

"I think she'll let go now. Was it the d—" He was stopped by Hermione's warning eyes.

"Do not say that word around her." _Again with the malice_. More softly, "De, come to Mummy now. We'll go back upstairs and it'll be okay."

De transferred over to Hermione's arms and she whispered, "I'm sorry for getting out of bew Mummy."

Her sad little voice almost broke his heart. As mother and daughter walked away, he realized that _Hermione Granger was in the Malfoy manner!_ This was something he never imagined. _She must be a maid. Why else would she be __**here**__? Cleaning?_

Draco walked to the window and looked at his dog. It was only November, but the weather was already colder here than it was back home in New York. _Now when did I start thinking of New York as home?_ Roscoe, his baby girl, was moping just under the cover of the porch where Granger had tied her. He was starting to open the door when he heard a _pop!_ of apparition.

Turning around, he saw the house-elf that had practically raised him after he turned twelve. "Thyme (he pronounced without the h), nice to see you again." It was after he spoke that he noticed the little flowered dress she was wearing.

"Mr. Malfoy has been gone a long time since Thyme (pronounced with the h) has seen him. Mr. Malfoy should know better than to be gone from Thyme for so long." The elderly house-elf admonished him. "Mr. Malfoy has a lot of nerve bringing that thing in the Missuz house. Little Miz De-de is terrified of the beasts. Whole lot of nerve."

Thyme ceased her admonitions as Hermione walked back down the stairs. Her hair had fallen down, and played with her chin as she moved. Draco realized with a start that he missed the bushiness of her hair. It lessened any chance of attraction. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Thyme, would you and Tarragon please make arrangements for that, thing. It may be abominable, but it's still a living creature." The house-elf nodded her head. "Thank you."

The elf _popp_ed! out of the room. Hermione glared at the offending dog owner. She then gestured at a chair. When he didn't sit, she raised one eyebrow and touched her wand. He immediately sat down.

"So, the prodigal son has returned."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Tell me Granger, what circumstances transpired that would bring you so low as to be working in _my_ house?" Draco drawled out trying to gain the upper hand.

"Tell me, why have you been gone for five years, s—" she stopped herself from saying, 'five years, six months and three days' because that would just be stalkerish.

"No, no Granger, you should answer my question first." His voice left no room for question.

"Malfoy," she addressed him and corrected, though he didn't know the later, "It's nine-thirty at night. I'm no longer working."

He looked pointedly at her disheveled clothing and the cleaner mark that was still on her arm.

"Oh, this is just for practicality and relaxation. I usually keep a very strict 9 to 5 schedule, just so you know. There, I answered your question now answer mine." She replied viciously.

"I've been living life," he answered obtusely. "Why are you forcing my girl to sleep outside on such a frigid night as this?"

"I am doing no such thing!" Hermione burst out, not realizing he was talking about the dog.

"Oh, so Roscoe has a room set up?" He asked in that superior way of his.

"No. I would never keep a dog in the house." What she didn't say was, 'You never read any of the letters I sent you, you big-headed, buffoon of a jerk?'

"Why is that?" _Aha, I've the upper hand now. And she doesn't even realize it._

"When De was two, we were walking down Diagon Alley and her hand slipped from mine as I was talking to a friend." Hermione started telling the story, and staring off in space. "She approached a young dog with maybe a week old puppies. De, being used to Hagrid's animals, just started petting them. The mum attacked her. Thankfully, she wasn't hurt more than a scratch, but she can't be around dogs anymore. Or hear the term. She won't get near Fang, and they used to be best mates."

Draco felt ashamed, though he did _not_ let that emotion show on his face. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe Roscoe will aid her to overcome her fear."

Hermione zoned back in on his face. "I take it you intend on staying then?"

"Yes. I shall begin applying locally in the morning. Why, is that a problem for you Granger?" He seemed to take great glee from the idea of her discomfort.

"No. I would never let something as minute as you interfere with my life." _Not that it already has._ "So you will be applying for an apartment or a job?" Hermione replied with a smirk.

"A job…Why would I need an apartment?" _What in the world is she on about? This is my house, not hers._

Her Hershey-kiss-brown eyes flashed. "Well, you most certainly aren't staying here."

He stood up, grey eyes hard. "I won't be staying here? In my house? I beg to differ." He tried to walk passed her. She froze him with a silent spell.

"Nice try, but after five years being away and being an adult, you have forfeited rights to the house." She pulled out her wand and levitated him out the door. "Knowing Thyme and Tarragon, the dog house will be big enough for you to share with your mutt. Goodnight."

Draco could only watch as she settled him on the porch and slam the door on his face with a look of pure glee.

OoO

The elder Malfoy couple apparated onto their porch giggling from the few (read two bottles) drinks they had at dinner. They had a business dinner that the other company head didn't show up to, so they decided to have an impromptu date night. Their joviality was silenced when they noticed the statue in front of them.

"Luci (read: loo-chee), what is that?" Narcissa had her wand ready, instantly sobered.

Lucius quickly rotated the statue and froze himself. It was an almost perfect replica of himself in his mid-twenties. The eyes twitched. They flashed in a way only Cissa's could, the way his son managed to duplicate.

"_Finite Incantum."_ Lucius caught his son as he fell.

"DRACO! Son, are you okay?" Narcissa hovered over her son, casting simple detection spells for injuries or hidden weapons.

"Yes Mum, I'm fine." He replied standing.

"Good." _SMACK!_ She slapped the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He turned to his mother and tried to reign in his anger.

Lucius unlocked the door and held it open for his small family to walk through. "Son, you have a lot of explaining to do. But it is after midnight and you are practically frozen. My only immediate question is who froze you on at the door?"

Draco's eyes were as angry as a category 5 hurricane. "That crazy Granger."

"Crazy? Hermione is not crazy, just over protective. Tipsy? There you are dear. Can you show Draco to his room?" The little house elf, wearing shrunken skinny pants and a tank that said _Bite Me_, grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs.

"Mother, I think I remember how to get to my room," He replied incredulously.

"No, you don't."

**AN:** wow…I so did not mean to take over a year to get this out… This one is short, but that's where I felt the best cut off was. I have already started on the next part. Don't worry! It'll be here soon

themonk


End file.
